A Maximum Half Blood
by YoursTruly13
Summary: After being attacked by the Harpies, Max and the Flock are taken to Camp Half Blood where they learn they are demigods. Who is their god parent? Whats wrong with Nudge? And can they defeat a new enemy, who is intent on taking over the world? FAX and NIGGY
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. If you don't believe me check my bank records.**

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy, Percy and Annabeth: 16

Nudge and Nico: 15

The Gasman: 11

Angel: 9

Max POV

I was drifting into consciousness when I started to hear voices. I didn't have the willpower or the strength to open my eyes, feeling as if my body was on fire. Then I started to register what the voices where saying.

"Chiron, shouldn't we give them more nectar?" I could hear a boy, my age or maybe a bit younger ask.

"No, we should wait till they wake up Nico," I heard another voice disagree, this one definitely one of an adult.

"But how come they where being chased by the Harpies?" asked another boy confusedly.

"The question is not how but why," answered Chiron. Harpies? Then the events of our last battle flickered through my mind.

_4 Hours Ago _

"_Iggy, watch out!" screamed Nudge suddenly, just as a winged creature swooped down on us, almost taking poor Iggy's head with it. _

"_Flock, get ready to fight!" I yelled and everybody immediately took their fighting stances. Just then, two more winged creatures joined the first one as they all flapped towards us. And I was pretty sure it wasn't for a tea party. _

_Then, we started fighting them. We stayed on the ground, not wanting to show them our wings in case we suddenly had to do a U and A. Strangely, the winged creatures didn't attack Fang, like they were reluctant to fight him. Who knows, maybe they have a sensitive spot for tall dark silent teenage boys._

_15 minutes into the fight, Gazzy was out cold. Angel was lying next to him, bloodied and bruised, too weak to fight any more. Her mind powers weren't working on them. Nudge and Iggy were fighting off one of the winged creatures together, having to duck, roll and spin to avoid its sharp beak and talons. Although Nudge was at the same time leaning heavily on Iggy, faint from the blood loss she was suffering from a horrific gash on her side. _

_I was fighting a different one, and also feeling a bit wonky from blood loss and a headache I had gotten from a crashing blow to my head. Fang was fighting the third which had been trying to slice me into ribbons from behind. _

_I looked towards Iggy and Nudge to see Iggy had thrown a bomb at the winged creature and it shrieked, then exploded into dust. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. _

"_Heads up!" yelled Iggy before he threw two more bombs. One at the creature Fang was fighting and the other one to the one I was fighting. _

_I was ready to yell at Iggy about the bombs when I fell on my knees. Slowly, I started to have tunnel vision. I could see Nudge collapse on the ground and Iggy, trying to wake her up. Angel was whimpering as she looked at the huge bruise on Gazzy's head and the scratch on his cheek. I could see a large, nasty looking gash on Angel's forehead._

_Then, I also started to feel the black pressing all around me and I could feel somebody holding me. I registered sluggishly that it was Fang. I could hear him calling my name._

"_Come on Max! Stay awake!" I heard Fang say and I wanted to respond but my tongue felt heavy in my mouth. Then, I let the blackness swallow me up. _

I could register somebody holding my hand and I almost hissed in anger.

"Will she be alright?" asked a monotone voice and my heart leaped. It was Fang! I could hear him on my right, and I silently squeezed his hand, which I now knew was the one that covered mine. He squeezed back and I could hear the slight smile in his voice as he said, "You can open your eyes now Max."

"I don't want to," I groaned, but couldn't keep the smile from my face. I blinked my eyes open and ignored the pain I felt when the light hit my eyes.

"Where is everybody else?"

Fang gestured around the room and I saw each separate Flock member in a bed, all of them bandaged up. Then I shot out of the bed.

"Angel!" My poor baby was lying on the bed next to mine, her forehead bearing a large bandage. One of her wrists was in a cast and she had two burn marks on her left arm.

"Angel, sweetie, can you hear me?" I pleaded. I looked at Fang who was right behind me.

"Max?" I heard her mumble. I almost cried.

"Hey Angel," I whispered as I stroked her limp blond curls away from her face. She opened her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Here," said a voice and I looked up at a girl with honey blond hair and gray eyes. She held a large glass filled with some liquid. "It will make her feel better." I discreetly looked at Fang and he gave the slightest inclination of his head. I took the glass and helped Angel sit up before giving her the glass. She drank a sip of it and her eyes widened in delight before she began to suck faster.

"Here," said the girl and she held me a cup of the same liquid. I cautiously took it and gave a testy sip. It tasted like my mom's homemade cookies.

As I kept drinking the stuff, I noticed other people in the room. Two teenage boys, the girl who had handed us the glass and this weird man horse…thing. Then, they started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," said the girl with the honey blond hair.

"Nico DiAngelo," said a boy with black hair and tan skin. He reminded me of Fang.

"My name is Percy Jackson," a boy with black hair and green eyes said.

"And I'

m Chiron," said the man horse…thing.

"Okay," I said awkwardly. "I'm Max Ride."

"Is the little girl's name Angel?" asked Annabeth curiously and I realized Angel was probably not a normal name.

"No, it's an umm nickname," I made up quickly. "Her name is Angela."

Fang raised his eyebrow at me and I stuck my tongue out at him when everybody was looking away. Yes, I'm a very mature sixteen year old. But at the moment everybody was watching Iggy, who was stirring.

Half an hour later, all of the Flock members were conscious and gathered around Chiron, who I now knew, was a centaur. Just one more weird thing in the long series of weird things that had been happening in the last hours.

"So where are we exactly?" I ask him.

"New York," he said. I could of have smacked him.

"Well you see actually," he said, seeing my face. "It's a long story…"

And so we settled down to listen the most nut case, mental story I've heard in my long sixteen years.

**1 Week Later**

We had pretty much settled into the Camp Half Blood life. What made me agree to stay here is beyond me. Maybe it was the need Gazzy and Nudge had to settling away in one place. Maybe it was Iggy's hopeful face to take a break from running and fighting. Maybe it was Angel's bambi eyes.

I don't know, but at the moment all we knew was that we were staying here for the time being and we were apparently demigods. So, we had a parent that was a god. I almost cried when I heard Dr. Martinez might not be my real mom.

We had been put into the Hermes cabin and had trained with them and done crafts with them. They were really nice, though a bit too much like Iggy for my liking. There were thirteen cabins, Percy telling me that the thirteenth cabin was brand new and had been built for the children of Hades. In other words, Nico.

They were currently building another cabin, bigger than the rest, for children of the minor gods.

But to tell you the truth (and I know I'm being an incredibly mushy person saying this) I was so happy to see the rest of the Flock happy. Nudge had tons of friends, Iggy was always seen with the Stoll brothers, Angel had found a girl from the Athena cabin, Leslie, and they played together and Gazzy was friends with Justin and Matthew, two boys from the Apollo and the Demeter cabins. Even Fang had found friends, nowadays always hanging out with Percy and Nico.

I was usually with Annabeth, Clarisse and Rachel. Clarisse was a daughter of Ares the same age as me and Rachel was some sort of fortune teller or something like that. But I was walking towards the sword arena when I heard Chiron and Percy talking in the pavilion.

I sneaked up to behind a pillar where I could hear them and they wouldn't see me.

"I feel strange vibrations from that one girl," said Chiron to Percy.

"You mean Max? Because I think there's anything wrong with her," replied Percy but Chiron shook his head.

"No, from the other girl," said Chiron. "Evangeline." Evangeline was the name Nudge was using (Fang was going under the name Nick, Iggy was Bobby, the Gasman was Peter and Angel was Angelina).

Percy seemed puzzled. "Evangeline? Why? She's really nice."

"I don't know," Chiron admitted. "But over the years I've grown used to the vibes demigods give off and can even get a vague idea of who their parent is, but I've never encountered someone like Evangeline."

"We should ask Dionysus when he gets back tomorrow from Olympus," said Percy and Chiron agreed, before both walked off. After that, I ran to find Fang. I found him next to the Poseidon cabin with Percy, Nico and two camp girls. I was so worried about what Chiron said that I didn't even have enough energy to be jealous.

"I need to talk to you Nick," I said quickly and Fang looked up at me lazily, but then immediately jolted upwards when he saw the worry in my eyes. He walked away with me, ignoring the whispers from the girls and the confused looks from Percy and Nico. I quickly told him what I had heard.

"So something seems amiss in Nudge," said Fang and I nodded.

"I don't know what it could be," I said.

"Maybe she just has a strange god for a parent," said Fang thoughtfully. I was about to say something when Nudge bounded over.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm going to the archery practice, want to come?" Nudge had been found out to be an amazing archer, which was why four days ago Chiron suggested that she might be from the Apollo cabin. But she was better than almost half the Apollo cabin and she had begun five days ago. Me, of course, could barely hold the bow straight.

Fang and me where both really good with swords though nether of us could arch, Nudge was a great archer and she was an ok sword fighter, Iggy couldn't do archery (duh, he's blind!) but he was a good sword fighter, and Gazzy was an ok fighter but not very good or especially talented. Angel was too little to carry swords or pull back the string of the bow, so she practiced with knives.

"No thanks, I don't think Chiron would appreciate having to take cover like last time," I said, doing my best to smile brightly.

"I'll stay with Max," Fang said and Nudge nodded before she ran towards the archer practice range.

I stared at her confusedly. "Is it just me, or is her skin getting lighter and her hair darker?" I ask Fang confusedly.

"I've noticed that as well, but I have no explanation," he said, also looking at where Nudge was, shooting arrow one by one and hitting the mark every time. Some other archers had stopped to watch her.

Then we parted ways, Fang going back to Nico and Percy and me to find Annabeth.

****

Later in the evening while we were eating, Chiron stood up and everybody immediately quieted down.

"Well, I' am pleased to say that the six new campers, Max, Fang, Bobby, Evangeline, Peter and Angelina, have agreed to play capture the flag against all the campers," he said. I almost chocked on the strawberry I was eating. I kicked Fang, who was sitting across from me, under the table. He flashed me and a small grin and I shot him the bird.

All of the campers were laughing, as if the idea of six kids against the whole lot of them was the most hilarious thing they had ever heard of.

After dinner, me and the Flock met up at the river.

"How are we going to beat all of them at capture the flag?" asked Gazzy worriedly. I thought for a second before a slightly maniac grin took over my face.

"Well you guys," I said, smiling. "They still don't know we have wings, now do they?"

**Please review! Virtual cookies to reviewers!!!**** Oh and if you give me lots of reviews, in the next chapter Gazzy will be claimed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter up!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: The term "fanfiction" is self explanatory. It means that it is fiction, written by fans. Easy peasy.**

Max POV

"All right," said Chiron as the campers all gathered around him, _moi_ included. The flag is currently owned by the Apollo cabin." A bunch of blond haired people held up the flag, which was a golden color with a sun and a bow and arrow stitched on it. I kind of zoned out after that. Although I do remember Nudge and Gazzy holding up the flag we had made. It was the color of the sky and on it was a pair of white wings. On the top in white were the words "The Flock". Of course, everybody was extremely confused.

I had a long sword strapped to my hip but apart from that no other weapon or armor to speak of. Fang had two short swords but like me, no armor. In fact, none of the Flock had any armor. Nudge had wooden bow in her hand, arrows strapped to her back. She also had a hunting knife. Iggy had taken a sword though he had equipped himself with bombs as well. How did I know this? A wire was sticking out from his windbreaker.

The Gasman was taking a short sword and Angel had nothing. Well, except her mind control. All of the campers had given us weird looks when we came like this, all of them bearing weapons and armor. They thought we were weird? They should look at Percy. All that boy had was a pen.

"Ok," said Chiron and everybody fell silent. "Max, you and your group go in first. Then the rest of you go." We all waited for the signal. Everybody was tense and excited.

Then we heard the signal and we bound into the forest.

"You know the plan," I said and we scattered. Angel took the flag and ran into the forest to find a good place to put the flag and protect it, ready to convince any camper that came for the flag that they were, in fact, a chicken. Gazzy and Iggy went to the west side of the border, ready to make a distraction so that at least half the camp went there.

Nudge was going into the offense team's territory to get the rest of the campers on her trail so me and Fang could sneak in and grab the flag. Easy peasy.

The conch shell blew again and I knew that the rest of camp was making their way through the forest. I heard a large boom from somewhere on my right and I knew that Iggy and Gazzy were just loving this.

Then I gave a nod to Nudge and she bound into the trees like a deer, somehow not making any noise as she ran.

I shook out my wings and Fang did the same. Then we jumped into the air, flapping hard to stay airborne. I scrutinized the forest. I saw Angel with the flag hanging from the branches of a tree; two campers from the Apollo cabin were pecking mindlessly at the ground near her, probably having a blast thinking they were chickens.

Near the border line I saw a bunch of smoke from a smoke bomb and Iggy and Gazzy laughing themselves silly in the branches of a tree while half the campers choked and gagged on the smoke.

I felt Fang tap my shoulder from above and he pointed to two things: one, Nudge weaving expertly through the trees with an arrow notched in her bow, leading a trail of Ares, Aphrodite and Demeter campers away from the flag. The other thing Fang was pointing at was the flag, mounted on top of a pile of rocks with Nico and two Athena campers.

Fang and I flew until we were behind the pile of rocks. Then I nodded at Fang and he gave a flicker of a grin that made my whole world a bit brighter. He flapped and went to fly right in front of Nico and the two Athena campers. He looked like a dark, handsome angel looking darkly and calmly at the campers. Wait, what? No, you didn't read that last sentence it was a figment of your imagination.

The Athena campers gave a cry and scampered away, nearly wetting themselves. I had to bite the inside of my cheek hard to not laugh. Nico took his sword and faced Fang, who had silently taken both of his swords out, not moving a muscle except or his wings.

This was where I came in. I scaled the rocks and grabbed the flag, just then Nico whirled around and I gave him a cheeky smile before spreading my wings and flying super speed to our territory. I landed right in front of a bunch of Apollo campers and they gave a shout, though I smiled and waved the flag which had turned into the Hermes cabin flag.

Angel, Iggy and Gazzy ran up to me and Angel threw her arms around me. Fang landed and Nudge materialized from behind a tree. By now, we were back at camp and Chiron was beaming at us.

"Well done!" he said. "Now Hermes is in possession of the flag." The Hermes cabin cheered while the Apollo cabin looked glum. Sore losers.

"Now everyb—" Chiron stopped midsentence to look up. All of the campers were also looking up and I felt my look drawn upwards. Above Gazzy's and Angel's head was a hologram of an owl. Then slowly, it began to disappear.

"Angelina and Peter have been claimed!" said Chiron, now looking pleased. "They are children of Athena."

The Athena cabin cheered and Angel and Gazzy actually looked excited.

I smiled happily at both them but inside my head my mind was turning. Angel and the Gasman had been claimed, but what about Fang, Nudge, Iggy and me? We'd already been here 2 weeks and we hadn't been claimed yet. I remembered Chiron saying how some demigods are never claimed, and I shuddered. I don't think I'd be able to survive living with the Hermes campers much longer, especially after the stunt the Stoll brothers had pulled this morning.

I shuddered. Trust me when I say this, it's not pleasant to wake up and feel a rat crawling up your arm. Of course, Fang found it terribly funny.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Maybe Max you can explain exactly what happened in the forest." I made my eyes as wide and innocent as possible.

"What are you talking about?" I said and Iggy snorted. Chiron gave me a pointed look and I sighed. Glancing at the Flock and getting affirmative nods, we all extended our wings. Boy, did I love the look on Percy's face.

"Interesting, I've never seen anything this unique," said Chiron as he looked at us. I resisted the urge not to snort. This was coming from the guy who was half horse.

"They look like Dedalous's wings," frowned Percy, Annabeth nodding. Chiron looked deep in thought.

"Well I must think about this," he said. "Until then, goodnight."

Slowly, the campers went back to their cabins and I watched as Annabeth led Angel and the Gasman to the Athena cabin.

I went back to the Hermes cabin with Fang, Iggy and Nudge. As I climbed into my sleeping bag, I threw a dirty glare at the Stoll brothers and they smiled nervously before looking around their bed for potential pranks. I smirked and Fang rolled his eyes.

That night, I had a strange dream. In it was a beautiful woman. She looked like a much younger version of my mom, only with pale skin, though her brown hair and warm brown eyes were still there.

She was dressed in Greek clothes, a long white robe with golden fastenings and sandals. She was talking to me but I couldn't hear anything. She looked at something behind her and I dimly heard someone shout, "All hail Hera, queen of the Gods!"

**Hate it?? Love it?? Disappointed?? Please review! **


End file.
